


Вернуть своё

by Morack



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hidden Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Самое хреновое - быть чьей-то тайной вечной любовью.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Вернуть своё

Меня зовут Скотт Лэнг, мне тридцать семь лет и я супергерой.

Нет, суперсила не свалилась на меня подобно джек-поту, и я никогда не мечтал спасать человечество от вселенского зла. Я вообще не желал работать с людьми, потому и выбрал профессию инженера-электронщика. Всё, чего я когда-либо хотел – нормальной, спокойной жизни для себя и своей семьи. Пятнадцать лет назад мои мечты простирались не дальше дома в пригороде (за белым забором, разумеется), золотистого ретривера на крыльце, любимой жены и пары детишек. Однако судьба распорядилась иначе, а против неё, как известно, не попрёшь.

Судьба вообще штука переменчивая.

Начать с того, что родиться меня угораздило аж в Корал Гейблс. Для тех, кто не в курсе: этот район – типа дачный пригород для нью-йоркских воротил, а рядом расположился кампус университета Майами. Несмотря на то, что на свет я появился без серебряной ложки во рту, поиграть в догонялки с будущим США мне довелось. Мама растила меня одна, свободного времени имелось в избытке, и я тратил его на что угодно, только не на сидение за учебниками.

Лет в десять я поумнел. Сообразил, откуда деньги берутся, и что без них не будет ничего – ни крыши над головой, ни еды, ни одежды, ни лекарств для матери. Она всегда говорила мне, что нужно быть честным. Честно и тяжело работать, честно заполнять налоговую декларацию, быть честным с ней, с друзьями, с нанимателями…

Не скажу за всех, но мой личный опыт свидетельствует: громко и часто о честности говорят лишь манипуляторы и мошенники. Те, кто хочет вылезти на чужом горбу, выйти сухим из воды, подставив вместо себя честного лоха.

Моя мать говорила о честности, будто проигрывала старую, затёртую до заусениц пластинку. Её подставляли раз за разом все, кому она доверялась – начиная с моего отца, который бросил наивную студенточку с пузом, и заканчивая той жирной сволочью, которая уговорила её вложить с трудом заработанные на жильё деньги в быстро лопнувший мыльный пузырь. Про работодателей я уже не говорю. Песню «мы заплатим вам завтра» я выучил раньше, чем нашёл свою первую работу.

Так вот, я никогда не горел желанием спасать человечество. Для меня человечество – не абстрактная толпа хороших людей, а скопище вполне конкретных ублюдков, среди которых можно отыскать десяток более-менее нормальных типов. И эти люди вполне способны позаботиться о себе и близких. А спасать ублюдков – не вижу смысла.

К счастью, Хэнк в этом со мной полностью согласен. И, кажется, он тоже ненавидит корпорации – несмотря на то, что создал одну из них.

Я ещё не сказал: Хэнк – мой текущий работодатель. Талантливый учёный и изобретатель, он разработал технологию уменьшения и увеличения живых объектов. Время тогда было суровое, балом правили идеалисты, и Хэнк стал костюмированным героем, взяв себе имя Человек-Муравей. Вдвоём с женой они совершили много чего, попавшего в засекреченные дела. Я видел только несколько папок; самые простые акции, на которые вышел срок давности – но и от этого захватывает дух. Можно представить, что ещё может храниться под грифом.

Благодаря Хэнку я получил постоянную работу по специальности – и это имея за плечами отсидку в федеральной тюрьме, после которой даже место продавца в «Баскин Роббинс» является золотой мечтой. Благодаря Хэнку я могу встречаться с дочерью, единственной дорогой для меня женщиной. Благодаря Хэнку я снова встретил человека, с которым давно уже не чаял увидеться. Мне есть, за что благодарить Хэнка, и есть за что его ненавидеть. В конце концов, он старый занудный пень с говнистым характером и развивающимся маразмом. Хотя нужно признать – с ним интересно.

Интереснее, пожалуй, только с Тони.

Его я могу слушать часами. И не только слушать – с ним здорово работать вместе. Тони фонтанирует идеями, идеями воплощения идей и идеями о том, как технологично сделать то, что поможет воплотить в железе очередную идею. Кажется, работа – единственный смысл его жизни, то, вокруг чего вертится его мир. А вечеринки и девушки лишь способ не выглядеть чудиком не от мира сего в глазах большинства.

Иногда я утешаю себя надеждой. Мне приятно думать, что если бы я встретил Тони раньше, до всего – до федеральной тюрьмы, до скандального развода с женой, до переезда матери из Корал Гейблс – то у нас был бы шанс подружиться. Крохотный шанс для двух мальчишек из двух разных социальных слоёв. Возможный лишь тогда, когда оба наивны и не подозревают о разделяющем их неравенстве.

Однако случилось то, что случилось. Извилистый, тернистый путь вывел меня в мир, о котором я не смел даже мечтать. Это похоже на сон – пить кофе с Хэнком, обсуждать с Тони общие проекты, видеться с дочкой и действительно быть героем, а не прикидываться им. Сон омрачает лишь одно. Точнее, лишь один.

Мне не нравится этот рыцарь без страха и упрёка. Он слишком правильный, слишком прямой, слишком честный. Жизнь тоже не жалела его, но он сумел пройти через все испытания и не измениться ни на йоту – в отличие от меня.

Наверное, я завидую. Стойкости, которая порой так похожа на глупость. Принципиальности, иногда похожей на идиотизм. А может быть, тому взгляду, которым Тони всякий раз провожает его задницу.

\- Послушай, - говорю я Старку однажды, - ты что, специально искал эту спящую красавицу?

Тони делает вид, что не понимает о чём речь. Хотя аллюзия вполне прозрачная – прекрасный принц ищет и находит замороженную во льдах вторую половинку. Только вот половинка эта не желает смотреть правде в глаза. «Принцесса» слишком принципиальна, слишком правильна, чтобы согласиться со своей природой.

\- Ответь мне.

\- Да, специально.

Тони не хочется говорить это вслух. Ничего, переживёт. Говорить правду не всегда легко и приятно.

\- Я специально искал его во льдах, потому что с детства дрочил на его светлый образ.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Прекрасно. Значит, для тебя не станет новостью, что обилие девушек в моей постели – всего лишь прикрытие.

\- О, я в курсе. Давно, примерно с тех пор, как начал делить с тобой эту самую постель.

\- И с девушками?

\- Что?

\- С девушками ты тоже её делил?

Моя рука движется очень быстро. Доля секунды – и горло Старка оказывается сжато в плотной хватке.

Не подозревал, что я настолько ревнив. Или обидчив. Чёрт возьми, столько лет быть запасным аэродромом, тайной связью, о которой никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия!

\- Ни слова о шлюхах!

\- Они не… Слушай, сейчас двадцать первый век, - хрипит он. – Честная женщина имеет право на свой one night stand.

\- Предпочитаешь сам называться шлюхой?

На Тони нет костюма; на мне тоже. Но постоянные переходы из микромира в макромир и обратно имеют свои преимущества; я гораздо сильнее, чем кажусь, хотя на вид далеко не качок.

\- Скорее всего нет.

Старк почти не сопротивляется. Прижать его к стене всем телом – легко и приятно.

\- Ведь тогда твоя ледяная принцесса тобой побрезгует, верно?

\- Она и так мной брезгует, - шипит он, выворачивая шею так, чтобы видеть меня хотя бы краем глаза. – Стив слишком… старомоден. Современные нравы кажутся ему верхом распущенности.

\- Знаешь, мне плевать, что там думает Стив. Пусть хоть обдрочится в душе, на кого угодно. Свобода дрочить на что хочешь – краеугольный камень демократии, правда? Вместе с пятой поправкой и правом носить оружие.

Вжимать Тони в стену очень здорово. Слишком здорово. Моё тело всё ещё помнит наши хорошие моменты, и реагирует соответственно. Старк хрипло дышит и не пытается вырываться.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, каково быть тайной любовью всей жизни, - шепчу я ему на ухо. – Как обидно и горько быть никем только потому, что про отношения никто не знает.

\- Я не хотел так, - произносит Тони. Мне хочется ему верить, но я не могу. Не могу больше позволить себе этой роскоши.

\- А как ты хотел? Точнее – чего? Регулярного секса без обязательств?

\- Нет, Скотт.

\- Ого, ты помнишь моё имя?

\- Фамилию тоже помню, - огрызается Старк. Он не может не огрызаться. – И все проекты, в которых ты мне помогал.

\- А патенты, тем не менее, оформил на себя.

\- Тебе стоило лишь слово сказать…

\- Я тебе не верю, Старк. Ты владелец корпорации, я таким, как ты, не верю!

\- Скотт, послушай…

Мы замираем ненадолго. Чёрт, как же здорово прижиматься к нему, ощущать тепло его тела. Оказывается, я ещё помню, как это хорошо. И это, чёрт возьми, плохо.

\- Скотт…

\- Ненавижу.

\- Скотт, я дурак.

\- Ненавижу.

\- Не нужна мне ледышка.

\- Поганый корп.

\- Мне нужен ты.

\- Ну да, приятно ебать лоха вроде меня. И в мозги, и в жопу. Все тридцать три удовольствия.

\- Ты не лох.

\- Пошёл ты.

\- Ты идиот. Вот кто ты, Скотт. Идеалист и идиот.

\- Пошёл нахуй, - говорю я и прижимаю его к стене. Противоречу сам себе.

\- Ты мог придти ко мне за советом.

Мог. Но порой люди занимают в жизни столько места, что хочется их пододвинуть.

\- Ты мог слить информацию федералам, - говорит Тони, выгибаясь ко мне. Его голос становится музыкой, играющей на моих нервах. – Мог подать гражданский иск…

\- Предпочитаю возвращать своё сам, - говорю я и запечатываю его губы крепким поцелуем. Тони отвечает; это логично и ожидаемо. Он хочет повернуться лицом ко мне, и я позволяю это. Снова вжимаю его в стену, оглаживаю по-хозяйски бока, не давая возможности опомниться, задуматься, вспомнить о том, что в паре метров ходит и дышит Кэп, неразделённая влюблённость Железного Человека.

Ведь рядом есть я.

Стянуть футболки занимает десяток секунд. Теперь между нашей кожей нет преград, и от этого потряхивает. Сознание мутнеет. Не от нехватки воздуха из-за поцелуев. От желания снова чувствовать Тони всего, целиком. Одежда становится лишней. Незакрытая дверь выпадает из памяти. Сознание фокусируется только на текущем моменте.

Стянуть брюки.

Ещё раз.

Огладить.

Прижаться. Дать ощутить себя.

Сжать вместе оба члена, подрочить – до первой мальчишечьей разрядки, когда напряжение не спадает, а отступает ненадолго, чтобы вернуться через пару минут жаркой, удушающей волной.

Тони улыбается. Охотно поворачивается спиной, выгибается совершенно блядски, позволяет моим пальцам проникать в себя, в сухой пока ещё жар. Стонет хрипло, как животное. Его трясёт и ломает, когда я начинаю входить в него, сдерживаясь, пока ещё могу.

\- Да, вот так. Давай, детка.

\- Молчи, придурок. Тут люди за стенкой.

\- Плевать.

Я совсем забыл: Тони всегда кричит так громко, как ему хочется. Остановить, утихомирить его невозможно. О том, чем мы тут занимаемся, наверняка узнают все в здании Старка…

Плевать.

Плавное движение бёдрами вперёд. И ещё одно. Несколько движений на то, чтобы синхронизироваться и поймать удобный обоим ритм. Тони решительно подаётся кормой назад, насаживаясь на меня. Его приходится удерживать, вцепившись растопыренной пятернёй в упругую ягодицу, наваливаясь грудью на спину – неожиданно сильную. Свободной рукой я провожу по его груди, по животу. Неловкая ласка возбуждает Старка ещё сильнее. Он перехватывает мою руку, властно кладёт её на свой стояк, и мы начинаем вместе дрочить ему. Тони кричит что-то матерное, я хрипло рычу ему в шею, задвигая глубоко, с остервенением.

Я всегда возвращаю своё сам. Нет разницы, что это: мои деньги или мои отношения.

Тони толкается в свой и в мой кулак. Я прикусываю ему шею. Сжимаю головку, уже готовую взорваться, и вбиваюсь уже совсем бешено, на пределе сил и возможностей. Пока свет и звук не померкнут на долю секунды от сенсорной перегрузки.

Первое, что я слышу, очнувшись – хриплое дыхание Тони, зажатого между стеной и мной. Он держится за перегородку широко раскинутыми руками, и я накрываю его ладони своими, не желая упускать драгоценные моменты единения. От Старка волшебно пахнет сексом и мной, на шее краснеет след от укуса. Он весь в моих метках. Понимание этого вызывает радостную улыбку.

Он снова мой.

По коже волной прокатывается холодный воздух. Видимо, кто-то всё же пришёл на звук. Повернув голову, я вижу, кто это.

«Ледяная принцесса», розовый от смущения. Прямо викторианская старая дева.

У меня есть возможность закрыть дверь, избавив Тони от его присутствия, и я её использую. Второй шанс выпадает нечасто, как говорит Хэнк, и нужно использовать его с толком.

Чуть позже Тони обязательно спросит, что за кошка пробежала между мной и Кэпом. И я отвечу, что кошки тут абсолютно не при чём.

Нужно уметь трезво оценивать свои шансы и хватать подвернувшуюся удачу за хвост.


End file.
